Fated to Love You
by Vampiratelady
Summary: Will the heavens have mercy on him, a great sinner, to finally grant his one and only wish? Goblin X Ji Eun Tak.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** This is my first time writing a short story for the Goblin. And my first time using 1st POV in a story. So please, I hope you enjoy.

 **Disclaimer:** The characters in this short story belongs to Kim Eun-sook. However, I really wish Gong Yoo is mine. Haha.

Ok, just ignore my wishful thinking. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **FATED TO LOVE YOU**

Part 1 : Prologue

It was a sunny day. Bright and peaceful.

The pavements were filled with the passing crowd as they start their day. Some were in a hurry while some were just idly taking their time.

No one seems to notice the man sitting on the grass with the gravestones for a company. It was odd and strangely saddening as he looks at everything and nothing.

His mind seem to be wandering and lost in time.

Lost in those memories of her.

Of me.

Of his bride.

And as I take in his sad eyes staring off the distance, I couldn't help but feel this pain in my chest as though it will break apart.

I looked at the the dandelion seeds in my hand, softly turning it as I think deeply of a faded dream.

No.

I shook my head as I once again looked at him. Those beautiful eyes and handsome face of a stranger whom I deeply know by heart and by soul.. by every fiber of my being.

How silly. I smiled to myself. How can a person meet someone for the first time and knew him—

His life.

His sorrows.

His fear..

and those longing..

Yet not knowing who or what he is but at the same time knowing everything there is to know.

I let out a deep breath.

It wasn't just a dream, was it?

But rather a memory.

A sad story...

A sad love finally finding it's happy ending.

And with those final thoughts in my mind, the wind blew softly, scattering those dandelions in the air as though my wish was carried by the heaven and nature itself.

And carried it to him.

To this sad man hoping for his love to finally return.

With tears threatening to fall from my eyes and with my hands and knees trembling, I started to walk towards him.

He looked at me with those sad, sad eyes.

And knew right away..

.. that it wasn't a just a dream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** I hope you like this story. Please leave a review, I'd really appreciate it.

* * *

 **FATED TO LOVE YOU**

Part 2 : flashback

Seoul, Korea

I carefully tuck the red scarf around my neck to keep myself a little bit warmer in such a cold weather. It's nearly winter and there's nothing better but to stay inside the house and drink something warm.

I brushed the scarf, feeling it's softness against my skin. A sudden thought came to mind as I saw the falling snow.

 _On the day of the first snowfall every year…_

 _the goblin agrees to be summoned by me._

I slowly reached out my hand—

"Jae Hye Jin!"

Startled, I looked at my friend with a dumbfounded face and said,

"What?"

Kim Sang-mi, a friend of mine since childhood, frowned at me in return.

"You're not paying attention again!" She growled, and with a tone of disbelief, added, "You nearly crossed the street!"

I winced as I glanced at the red traffic light a few meters away from the pedestrian lane.

"Do you want to die or what?" She said before scratching her head in distress. "My god, I don't know what I will do with you." She continued on like a very displeased parent for what seem like hours as I looked down sheepishly, knowing for a fact that I wouldn't be able to defend myself at that very moment.

I would've agreed with her anyway. It's true that I've been thinking too hard about many things. The other time, I overcooked the dinner because I was thinking about some things.

Things that will surely surprise Sang-mi.

Things that no one will believe.

"And here you are thinking of going abroad to study? When you couldn't even cross the street properly?" Sang-mi shook her head as she continued with her parental tirade.

I smiled inwardly at the upset tone in her voice, knowing how hard she must've took the news. We've been friends nearly all my life. We've shared many moments together.

I looked at her. "Are you that upset about it?"

She glanced away from me, still pissed. "Of course not!" She said.

I smiled at her as she, rather adorably, kick at an imaginary stone on the road.

"I'm not upset." She muttered. "I want you to pursue your dreams. I want you to be successful. I want you to be happy."

She looked at me now with a serious expression on her face. "And I know you're not completely happy here."

My eyes widened, for a minute I suddenly had the urge to cry. Even though I stopped telling her things when we grew up because it is something that would only exist in fairytales and not in real life. I told her about those visions when we were kids, about the man in my dreams, about my fate— about my past life.

But those things doesn't exist in real life. Goblins and grim reapers. That's why I kept it to myself when we grew up.

Sang-mi then grabbed my arms and said, "Don't worry about me."

Tears started to fall from my eyes. Unheeded, without any warning, as I stared at my dear friend.

"I just hope you find what you're looking for there in Canada."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** I'm thinking of making an epilogue. I'm planning on ending this story in this chapter since I'm not really going to make it long. But I have this urge to add some more. Maybe a peak on their lives after their fated reunion? What say you guys?

* * *

 **FATED TO LOVE YOU**

Part 3 : Present Time

Canada

* * *

There are moments that last forever in one's mind. Moments so precious that it come to us so clearly we can remember every minute of it. Every sound, every feeling, and even the smell we can attribute to that moment.

I stared at the horizon in front of me while my mind was so lost in those memories

that I could even feel and hear everything. See every detail. Hear every sound. Feel every wisp of air.

Sometimes a thought would come up to my mind so suddenly.

Does He ever gets tired of punishing me for all those sins?

Will this ever end?

Will I see her again?

Then I will close my eyes and ask for forgiveness. For not living as hard as I should.

I let out a shaky breath as I once again recall her face in those moments. When her dying breath was brushing against my face, and her cold hands wiping the tears from my cheeks. It was during those moments that I find it hard to breathe.

But she kept on pulling me back to her light.

* * *

 _The person left behind has to live life to the full.._

 _That's the proper response to the love you were given.._

* * *

How can he not grant her that _wish?_

The winds picked up as dozens of dandelion seeds flew around me. I looked back to where it must've come from.

Then I saw her..

It was a miracle how I managed to stand up on my feet and take a step when I was suddenly filled with intense emotions that it's nearly dizzying.

"Ajussi.." She said with a teary smile. "You know who I am, right?"

As I stare at her, those emotions threatening to come out came barreling out of my chest. My visions became a hazy blur as I gave my answer,

"The first and last.. Goblin's bride."


	4. Chapter 4

FATED TO LOVE YOU

Part 4

"Ajhussi." I said to the man standing in front of me. "You know who I am, right?"

He smiled at me with teary eyes."The first and last Goblin's bride."

I smiled with tears now streaming down my face as he pulled me in his arms and hugged me tight as though I would disappear once again.

I could hear his shallow and uneven breathing and feel the strong beating of his heart. Then I was suddenly filled with laughter of joy and ecstasy upon realizing that this wasn't just my fantasy. This wasn't just any dream, but rather the reality.

He pulled slightly away as he cupped my face in his hands and leaned closer and closer. My erratic heart felt like it's going to burst from my chest as our lips met in a passionate kiss.

His kiss was long and filled with all of his longing. Like a drowning man in the middle of a sinking ship. I was his only hope for survival as though I was the very breath he needed in order to live.

He slowly pulled away until his forehead was brushing against mine as I reached up to hold his hands.

And that was the moment when my stomach had to break the precious moment. I felt it growling.

I winced in embarrassment, silently berating myself.

I should've eaten something this morning. I was too excited to see him that I forgot to eat.

Way to go, Jae Hye Jin. You just met the love of your life and your stomach has to interrupt the moment.

It was even my first kiss.

Well, my first kiss in this lifetime..

The goblin looked down at me as he burst out laughing. "You didn't change at all." He said.

I raised my brow, annoyed. "Really?"

Must he really tease me so?

He looked at me defensively as he continued to snort. "Why, you are always asking me to eat with you. You don't know how much money I spent trying to satisfy your—"

"Ah!" A sudden thought came to my mind as I grabbed his arm. "Ajussi! Ajussi!"

He looked at me suspiciously as I hang onto his arm like a snake. "W-what?"

"Take me to that restaurant." I said with excitement.

"What?"

"The restaurant! You took me to that restaurant when I was twenty-nine years old."

He looked at me for a moment before shaking his head, both in disbelief and annoyance. "Is there nothing else on your mind but food?"

I grinned at him with unabashed happiness that of which he wouldn't be able toresist.

After a few seconds, he finally relented but not before he sent a scowlat my direction. "Fine.Alright."

Oh how I miss my short-tempered husband.

"Uwaaa."

My face said it all as I looked around the famous steak restaurant. Theastonishment and joy that I suddenly felt the minute I walked past the door was nothing compared to the moment I stepped on the very soil of Canada. It was, after all, avery sentimental place for us. Though itwasn't exactlymy first time seeing the place sinceI ate there several times in the past, still, I couldn't help myself. It was like finding a small piece of a puzzle.

I walked in a small circle as I stared at the antique tables and chairs. The beautiful decor, some which lookd quitefamiliar while some werenew. I smiled at the nearby couples as they relaxin the romantic atmosphere of the place. ThenI inhaled the very nostalgic scent wafting from the kitchen.

"Ugh.. It smells so good." I muttered to myself as I draw in the smell of expensive beef steak.

The man besides me snorted as he looked at me acting like a child. "I'm sorry." I whispered. "It's just that I miss this place."

"I see you still like eating steak." He said.

Grinning, I shot back. "Who wouldn't like steak?"

He pulled out the chair for me. "Well, I can vouch one person or two."

"Ah." I sat down, understanding what he meant. "What happened to the grim reaper?"

He sat at the opposite chair and folded his hands with a look of elation and seriousness on his face as though he's recalling something that is both sad and happy at the same time. "I guess the heaven finally granted him his wish."

"Did he and Sunny.."

"Yes." He nodded. "They're finally happy. Maybe not on their last life but they're definitely happy now."

I quickly exhaled as though I was suddenly breathless. There was an unexplainable lightness in my chest. A feeling of joy and sorrow both clashing together at the fate of our two friend."I wish I could've seen that."

Kim Shin smiled at me. "You will."

I frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?"

But rather answer, he gestured to the plate in front of me. "The steak's getting cold."

"So," I said in between a biteful of the saucy meat. "What have you been up to these past thirty years?"

The goblin paused in his meal. "Nothing much. All I did was to continue living like what you said."

"I see." I said.

He said it so simply yet I know that it wasn't just like that. I know how much it hurt to live a life of loneliness. To see your beloved only in your dreams. To feel her only through the air you breathed. To live several years yearning for her touch but could never feel it. It was a blessing before when God took away my memories after he died. Still, even though I couldn't remember anything the sadness still remained like a curse— whenever it rained I'd feel so lonely and whenever it snowed I'd feel so empty.

When I finally got my memories back I was suddenly filled with a deep sense of longing. Every second and every minute away from him was pure torture.

The man in front of me went through life and death many many times. Who knew that God has a more severe punishment in lay for him. To make him remember everything in his life. To long for the life of someonetaken from him.

How much pain did he endure for the past thirty years? For what reason, for what purpose did God give him such punishment?

To cherish life.

That's the lesson God wanted him to understand. For those thousands of souls he sacrificed. For those thousand lives he killed with his sword.

He made him immortal in order for him to see the value of human life while making him resent his own.

How cruel the divinity is. And just how kind.

"If you're truly a bad person. He would've just created the Goblin. He wouldn't have let you meet your bride."

"Ne, Ajussi." I pulled at the goblin's arm as I pointed to a nearby church. "Can we stop there for a minute?"

The goblin glanced at the church. "Why?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Just come with me." I said, leaving no space for argument as I forcefully pulled him towards the entrance of the church.

We walked past the giant double doors and past the half empty benches until we reached almost the front, near the altar.

There we knelt. I, rather. The goblin was too hesitant and nervous that I had to pull him down to make him kneel.

"Don't be so nervous." I whispered, eyes closed and palm to palm.

"Don't mind me." He said in an attempt to sound casual. "It's not like I'll die anyway."

I elbowed him at the side.

"Ouch." He rubbed at the sore spot.

I ignored him and focused on my inner dwellings. "Dear God, I want to thank you for letting me have my second chance at life. I want to thank you for letting me meet my husband. For allowing him to live." I prayed out loud.

"I don't want to ask you many things because you already gave me so much that's why I will not ask for my sake but rather—"

I slowly opened my eyes to look at the man beside me. "I want you to forgive him for all his sin. Please allow him to be happy just this once."

The goblin looked at me his eyes getting moist as he heard the words.

I closed my eyes once again. "Oh, I have a wish after all." I smiled sheepishly as I took a deep breath. "Please let me live a long and happy life with him. I want to have children with him. I want to grow old with him so that he will no longer be sad, so that he will no longer wait for me. Please let us be happy."

"That's three wishes already."

I opened my eyes and looked at him as he smiled at me with tears in his eyes. I, too, couldn't help but become emotional as we both laugh and cry at the same time.

The church bell rang as the signal of the ending mass. People went out of the church with their spirits filled with gladness and exaltation. The old and the young. They all want their prayers to be granted.

"Well?" A lady in red walked up the altar and towards the chair where an old man, wearing a white coat, white undershirt and a similar white pants, sat cross-legged.

"What are you going to do with those two?" The lady asked, gesturing to the disappearing silhouette of the two lovers as they went out of the door.

He let out a heavy breath. "What else but to grant them their wish."

Author's Note:I will post an epilogue. It's the final chapter of this story. So far please give me a feedback or a review. I want to know what I should improve since this is the first time for me to use 1st POV. If you could give me some tips or techniques, I'd greatly appreciate it.


End file.
